Was it a Dream?
by Ryan Cole
Summary: Veronica was a smart girl in her hogwarts time, and even now.She found a way to send her boyfriend back in time to save their friends. Will Remus beable to push the love of his life away to save her life? and more so the lives of those that deserve to liv
1. About it

Synopsis for "Was it a dream": I know your thinking Pathetic name yeah? But its based off the song "was it a dream" by 30 Seconds to mars.

Main Character None HP:

REMINDER: I Don't Own HP, Or any of its characters, I only Own Veronica, Michelle and Katrina

**Veronica Ryan:** Other wise referred to as Roni. She has Dark brown hair and Bright Brown eyes. She's 5'4 and slim. She's pretty much your average Slytherin.

**Michelle Cole:** Otherwise known as Mich. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She's 5'5" and a Ravenclaw. She pretty much fills the roll of one as well, but there is a slight Slytherin side to the girl

**Katrina Summers:** Otherwise known as Kat. She's got light brown hair and Bright blue eyes. She's 5'2" and slim. She's a Hufflepuff, but is often referred to as a Slytherpuff by Roni. Why? Because the only Hufflepuff aspect she owns, is Loyalty and Kindness.

HP main Characters:

**Lily Evans** : Best mates with the three girls above

**Remus Lupin**

**Sirius Black**

**Regulus Black**

**James Potter**

Everyone else is pretty much your minor character.

ALSO, I have a play list usually when I write… at the beginning of each chapter, I'll state the song I was listening to when I Wrote it.


	2. How it Ends and Begins

-1Twenty years ago, things were …different….more people were alive, and my friends were still around. Perhaps we took a few things for granted, but doesn't everyone when they are young? Still back then we were well alive, and now its only me and my girlfriend, Veronica. Everyone figured that we would be married by now, but we haven't. I can't exactly tell you why. Perhaps I'm far to shy to ask her, and she's to stubborn to bring it up. She's always been there for me, since day one. Well maybe not that far back, she was a Slytherin after all, but she wasn't like the others. Sure she was quick witted and had most qualities of a Slytherin, but she took it to a new level. As she always put it, she was brave, but not stupid. She would sit at the Gryffindor table when she felt like it, and no Slytherin would turn her back on her, they wouldn't Dare to. She's so caring, I know she is, but she has all these walls built up that lets her block everything and everyone out. How do I know ? Your probably wondering, its quite simple really, she's willing to sacrifice everything she has in life, to save the lives of our closest friends.

Two Hours Previous.

"Remus! Remus where the bloody hell are you!" a Dark haired girl shouted as she slammed open a room to the right of a very long and dark hallway. In one hand She held a Vial of bright purple potion, and with the other she felt her way across the hall as she screamed her lungs out for the one who wasn't coming, at least not fast enough. Finally he turned abruptly down the hall and her seeing hand shout out in front of her, "Freeze!" she shouted, and he did just that.

Gripping her shoulders tightly the werewolf looked at her worried. His soft eyes looked her over expecting something to be wrong, "What?" he asked rapidly, "What's the matter, did a caldron blow up?" he asked, not allowing her to get a word in, "I don't see any burns, or cuts or-"

"No, no nothing of the sort." she jumped in before he got a chance to go on, "But I have done something Remus, Something Brilliant. You will never believe but, I figured it out!" she shouted tears ready to burst from her hard brown eyes.

"I don't understand, figured what out?" Remus stared at her strangely, a mixture of pain, confusion, worry and most of all Love. That man had so much emotion beaming off of him, it was any wonder how Veronica was still standing opposite him and not laying on the ground winded.

"I'll explain now, just follow me and don't interrupt." she snapped ignoring the emotions. In her eyes they were only there to distract her, and they had, too many a time. Not now though, now she had the answer to save everyone from everything, and anything.

Remus didn't stop her, rather he followed just as swiftly after her, taking the first right that brought them to her personal potions lab. It was here that she would brew his potion every month, cracking jokes about how he was so much like a girl, having his "time of the month." something that got old and annoying rather quickly. Oh how he would one day wish he didn't take those horrid jokes for granted.

Leaning against the counted he waited for her to start, only he didn't have to wait long, "Now, only one person can go back as the other has to stay and give the incantation." she explained as if he already knew what she had meant.

"Said person, and by that I mean you of course dear, must change …well…everything. Everything we love and know about our past." It was here that she paused taking a deep breath as dread washed over her, "but more importantly us."

Remus shook his head furiously, "No. NO! I will NOT do that!" she said in a Hard yet stable voice. He was obviously set on just that, and figured that she too would drop the matter and go along with it. He obviously forgot whom he was speaking with.

"I told you not to interrupt me, now shut up." she snapped as she crossed her arms and went on, "Now, I've gone over it many a time in my head, and the solution to all the deaths is simple. Sirius and Regulus have to get along."

Pausing she looked at him, sure he would interrupt. When he didn't she went on, "Now I know what your thinking, that will never happen, but it will. You see the one thing they had in common was me. I was friends with both, except I neglected Reg for You. Regulus is a good guy. Searching only for approval. He got it from the blacks save for Sirius, someone he only wanted it from."

Pulling open a draw to her left she dug around a bit, "you've got two hours, that will give this potion enough time to sit. After that it will grow weak and we will not get where we want you to." she stated simply as she continued to move things around, "If you don't do this, We mine as well say goodbye to everything we ever wanted."

Finding what it was she needed she threw the old battered notebook towards Remus, who now had it in his hands, "Its everything that needs to be changed. Everything that plays vital roles in the future. It now Lies in your hands." she laughed here and shook her head before getting serious once more, "Remember two hours." she stated sternly as she walked out of the room to prepare for the rest. Leaving Remus alone with his thoughts, and nothing more to say.

Remus stared non-blinking at the door she exited, "oh really that's nice, thanks for the info. Oh and what year, did I mention I love you , I want to marry you? No? well its true, but Suppose you'll never know since I've got to CHANGE EVERYTHING!" she shouted the last bit and shook his head. She couldn't hear anything, but it didn't matter.

Upstairs Veronica sat on her bed leaning over old photo albums of her friends. Most of them were of her and as they always called them, " The poster children for house unity." They were all gone now. None living save for her and Remus. Tuning the page she found the first picture of her and Regulus. He was leaning against the tree by the lake asleep, and she had snuck beside him for a photograph. Awake he would have never taken it, but asleep he would never know.

Sighing she slammed the book shut and opened the door. Half way out she looked back at it and sighed, "It will all be worth it if I get all my friends back." she concluded as she stepped out. It had to be, If it wasn't then there would be no point to anything anymore.

It didn't take long, but she was back in the potions room, and Remus was Sitting where she had left him, eyes cast downward, "Ready?" she asked in a hopeful voice. A small nod was all she got, and despite the feeling of her heart being ripped out she smiled, "Great."

Remus wasn't the type to be told twice. He knew when someone had their mind made up, Roni mainly, that it was for god. He himself wasn't comfortable with this. He after all didn't want to know how he felt about her, when she never would.

Heaving a sigh he picked up the Vial and drank it down quickly, giving a lopsided grin, to comfort her mainly, he spoke, "What is that saying again?" he questioned with a smile, "oh yes, beam me up Scottie"

Just as his words were finished he began to feel sick, and his head was spinning nothing was right. He didn't even get the chance to hear the incantation, he was too gone already mentally. He gripped the air in front of him, tears of fear clouding his vision, "I Love.. No." he muttered over and over again.

He didn't feel anything anymore, rather he felt numb. His head light, his arms frozen, until he hit the ground. Then everything went dark.

Roni watched in horror as her potion took effect. He was falling about to hit the ground, "NO!" she cried running forward before stopping. He wasn't falling fast, but rather slowly, very slowly.

She herself didn't understand it, it was rather odd. She moved her head to the side, but it was getting hard for her to see. That she didn't understand either, until the lights began to flicker before all was dark.

She looked around fumbling for a light. Finding her wand she lit it and looked around. It only took a moment though, and the lights of the room were back and running. Sighing she looked around the beautiful Dinning area, and dusted off her shirt.

"Roni!?!" a voice called a bit off making her smile, "I'm in the Dining room dear!" No sooner had she shouted that two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, "The Order is terrible this time of year." a voice spoke close to her ear.

A?N: Now that end part, wont come up again until the end of this story (don't worry there is a sequel planned but it will be some time.)


	3. The Secrets in the telling

_**The Secrets in the telling:**_

_There is a secret that we keep  
I won't sleep if you won't sleep  
Because tonight may be the last chance we'll be given  
We are compelled to do what we have to  
We are compelled to do what we have been forbidden  
'Cause you will be somebody's girl  
And you will keep each other warm  
But tonight I am feeling cold_

_**-DASHBOARD CONFESSIONAL**_

"RONI!" His voice sounded rough, horse almost. There was no feeling to it though, he was emotionless. She had thrown him into this and didn't bother to think twice about what this would do to him. Sure they were friends their whole Hogwarts time, and he had even, well considering the time change, was now dating one of her best friends, But things would change and he would end up dating her. Trust would be broken people would be lost in battle and they would end up together only because they were the only one's left. He knew the story, he knew the bitter ending, but it never changed the way he felt the way he was sure she felt.

He blamed Sirius of course, it sounded strange but, Roni had been right. If Sirius only befriended his brother, She would still be with him, Remus would still be with Katrina, and the trust would still be there. He sighed as he hit his head once more against the tower. He had been screaming her name since he got there. Trying with his might to get her out of his head. It was a sorry attempt considering once he seen the Slytherin that he would be both angry and sorry for being angry.

Peering down at his watched he got to his feet. He had 10 minutes to curfew, and unlike his friends, he thought something of the rules, "I'm far too old for this." He muttered to himself as he pulled open the door and made his way back toward the common room, "Now what was the password."

"Okay alright, your fine. No one suspects a thing. Well not you you, but an older you. God I'm going to end up in saint mungos if I keep at this." A 16 year old Veronica mumbled as she paced back and fourth. The incantation she said wound up backfiring, and she too was now in the past, "He can NOT know that I'm back as well." She decided as she lay back in her bed. It was a simple enough task, she was always good at hiding things.

For years she hid the fact that she was using him. She had always hid the fact that she needed to depend on people. He being the only one left was her final choice.

Veronica woke up the next morning in high spirits as she usually did.She changed quickly into her uniform grinning in the mirror at all the green and silver. Slytherin was her house, where she belonged and no one, could tell her differently. Once she finished brushing out her dark hair she made her way to the common room where she knew Regulus would be waiting. They were still dating, and if all went as planned, hopefully still would be when graduation came.

Grinning, she kissed him lightly on the cheek and grabbed her bag from beside the fire, "What is it that we have first?" she questioned as they walked out of the dungeons and toward the great hall. Turning to look at him she waited for his answer.

"I believe potions." He stated a bit un-surley, and she smirked, "Alright then, I'll see you there." She informed him as she made her way toward the Gryffindor table. Her and her friends seemed to have formed their own corner of the table, no one of course would come close to it because a Slytherin sat there, which made it all the better.

Dropping her bag she took a piece of toast, "Hey all."

There were three other girls that sat around her, Michelle, who was a Brown haired Ravenclaw, Katrina, a Brown hair Hufflepuff, and Lily a Red headed Gryffindor. The whole reason why they sat there was because of Lily. See Veronica had a major problem with the Hufflepuffs, they were too Sweet, too kind too, everything she hated. Lily, for obvious reasons, couldn't sit with the Slytherins, unless they wanted her dead. Katrina, refused to sit with the Ravenclaws since her breakup with John Puter, some Seventh year whom deserved a right kick in the ass. So Michelle, due to her great mind, figured it would be find to sit at Gryffindor, considering No one would bother Veronica if she sat there, and she was right.

Once breakfast was over the girls went their separate ways, Michelle and Katrina headed toward divination, both laughing about how fake the Professor was, while Lily walked beside Veronica, as she walked beside Regulus. Behind them were Potter, Black, Lupin, and that stuffy nosed Prat Pettigrew

"Why is my brother glaring at the back of my head?" Regulus asked through clenched teeth. Veronica simply smirked and took his hand, "Because A. I never gave him a shot, and B. He thinks we're corrupting Lily."

Upon hearing that Lily turned on her heal, "BLACK WOULD YOU GET OVER YOURSELF, I AM NOT BEING CORRUPTED, TRUST YOUR BOTHER FOR ONCE, HE IS YOUR BROTHER AFTER ALL!"

Once finished she stalked off and Roni couldn't help but smirk, Lily was helping her with the task at hand without even knowing it. She turned around to look at Remus, and he was smirking at the back of Lily's head, "Come on Reg, lets make sure she's alright." Roni muttered as she pushed past the crowd of people chasing after a fiery red head.

When they finally caught up with Lily, she was situated in her seat, and Professor Victor, was about to start. Roni placed her bag beside the table she shared with Regulus and began working. She blocked everything out as she cut roots, and shredded Boomslang skin. It was average for her to do so, Part of her mind concentrated on what she was doing, allowing the potion to come out perfectly. While the other part worked out the problem of the moment.

Right now she was trying to figure out how to get the brothers to care about one another, of how to show they did.Realizing that she would need more time to think she put her whole mind process into her now finished potion and leaned back as she waited for it to be graded. If only things in life were as simple as potions. Smirking she shouted, "Got it!" before realizing where she was, "I- uh, I mean I've finished professor." She quickly covered herself.

When class was over she said goodbye of Regulus and lily and ran toward the library. When she got there she saw Michelle in the corner reading, "Mich." She called in a hushed voice. The blond girl looked up and waved her friend over, "Listen mich, and don't interrupt."

It was a normal statement of Veronica's when she had something planned in her head, let her speak and then you could. Sitting down she smirked, "Now I know we all are sick of Reg and Sirius fighting yeah." After Michelle rolled her eyes and nodded Roni went on, "SO there's this potion I made last year, but never used it except on ..well we'll get back to that later, It puts a person in a coma. They can hear everything around them, and see it as well, but they just can't DO anything. Like blink, talk or move."

Michelle grinned and pushed her book aside, "See as much as I love my boyfriend." She started now grinning like mad, "he needs to learn to LOVE his BROTHER, so when is this made to take place?"


End file.
